User talk:Blueapple128
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Card Trivia:Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- UltimateKuriboh (Talk) 01:12, April 11, 2013 Hey, why did you change the No Turn Kill Intro?! (MartinN2013 (talk • ) 09:14, October 8, 2013 (UTC)) :...I think it is safe to say (s)he changed it because xe thought it was better than what was there... the part at the beginning was very rare so whilst it has been put back there by a few people, I think it is entirely understandable either way... I doubt the edit was malicious etc. (sorry it just seems strange that you are asking someone why they made what seems to be a well grounded edit etc. without repeated edits or edit war or interest in idea etc... and now I suppose I am being interrogative to. Irony haha... ) --''slave''(command) 09:54, October 8, 2013 (UTC) TF pics vs. Anime pics This is because not all anime cards are as clear-cut and sharp-looking as "Infernity Zero". Take "Gabrion, the Timelord" for example. If you look in its Card Gallery, you can see its full card pic is visible in the anime, but the text is too small to make out. To make it simpler, we just upload Tag Force pics over anime pics as much as possible. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 04:14, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Reduction Barrier and other similar cards Would you mind putting in the anime lores for those cards while you're at it? I don't mean just the English translations, but the actual Japanese anime lores as well. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 22:30, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Brave Attack reply Thanks for that thing with "Brave Attack" and episodes where it appeared in, but can you try to modify the card appearances pages where "Brave Attack" is mentioned? This is the list of the cards that need the modifications (I have no time to do this right now as I have other things to do in my own life).Cardsknower (talk • ) 05:37, November 21, 2013 (UTC) * Card Appearances:Alpha The Magnet Warrior * Card Appearances:Beta The Magnet Warrior * Card Appearances:Gamma The Magnet Warrior * Card Appearances:Obelisk the Tormentor * Card Appearances:Guardian Grarl * Card Appearances:Brave Attack * Card Appearances:Queen's Knight * Card Appearances:King's Knight * Card Appearances:Jack's Knight * Card Appearances:Guardian Force Shooting Quasar Dragon I noticed you added a colon in its effect text. Anime cards from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds and earlier do not have their text in PSCT format. Please correct that, along with another appropriate anime cards you have "corrected." --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 21:57, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Fishborg Doctor Please let the other editor's edit to "Fishborg Doctor" remain as is. He knows what he's doing. Even though the Japanese text may say something in particular, it may be be worded differently, based on previous patterns of cards affected by PSCT. This is such a case. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 16:37, December 29, 2013 (UTC) :I meant "Creator of Miracles". --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 20:43, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Dark Synchro re I forgot to mention Rex Goodwin as one of the excluded too from the normal chants. In any case though, good point, most do have different chants. Shardsilver (talk • ) 23:54, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Reply A bit late, but here is the reason why I do this. It's because there are episode pages that use bullet points in featured Duels and there are episode pages that don't use them. It's sporadically changes every now and so. By 5D's, bullet points in featured Duels is now scarce and people don't use them that frequently. I will keep the bullet points for how Yami Yugi created the infinite loop in episode 182, but everything else in the featured Duel section can't use those. Is that okay for you?Cardsknower (talk • ) 20:42, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :The bullet points are actually the old style. We've been moving away from using them. Notice that all ZEXAL duels do not use them. Cheesedude (talk • ) 02:21, January 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Bulleted lists generally look far less professional. I will admit there are some merits to using the bullets in some cases when things get particularly complicated (I would argue for their use for the whole Legendary Knights sequence for example), but I would prefer not to use them unilaterally. For presentation purposes, I greatly prefer prose. Cheesedude (talk • ) 02:43, January 29, 2014 (UTC) :::I would have no problem with splitting particularly long turns into smaller paragraphs (here for example). I think that part of the Z-One Duel would benefit from it too. As for the NTK Duels, I don't see the need, its not too much text (though I would argue that examples two and three shouldn't even be there, but that's another issue). Cheesedude (talk • ) 02:59, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Moving Card Pages If you move card pages, then you should be prepared to fix links. As seen here and here. Leave archived forum/User Talk pages as they are, edit user comments on Talk Pages like this: Match Winner. On card pages themselves, just replace the capital letter with a lower case. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 05:43, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Crystal Flash and Armityle anime effect When you said that Crystal Flash's written lore is similar to the original lore of "Waboku", does that mean that it prevents the monster's destruction and reduce Battle Damage to 0 like you said? Also it was explained that the anime "Armityle the Chaos Phantom" can inflict 10000 Battle Damage to one monster on the opponent's side of the field. If placed in the current errata, that would mean the player can once a turn target an opposing monster and inflict damage to the opponent equal to 10000 minus the target monster's ATK right?Cardsknower (talk • ) 03:44, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Deuteros Regarding your edit to "Orichalcos Deuteros", what do you mean "Deuteros was activated on top of the Seal"? Where did Konami say that? --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 14:48, May 31, 2014 (UTC) : Here: http://yugiohblog.konami.com/articles/?p=4270. It's under "Problem #5". 'On top of' was probably a bad term to use - what I mean by "activating a Field Spell on top of another" is simply what happens when activating a Field Spell while you already have one. The old one is destroyed by game mechanics (or 'sent to the Graveyard' with the recent OCG change) and the new one appears. The new one isn't removing the old one as a cost; this was just a clarification. Blueapple128 (talk • ) 16:19, May 31, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, I wouldn't really trust that, seeing as the article said that in the anime, you could move around your monsters from among your S/T Zones and Monster Zones. That has since been disproven. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 16:33, May 31, 2014 (UTC) :::It's all we have in terms of official sources though. As for that last part, that's something I've been very curious about - where was it disproven? Blueapple128 (talk • ) 16:44, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Mats What recent mats are missing? --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 23:33, November 11, 2014 (UTC) :On closer inspection it looks like they're all there; cleanup notice edited. Apologies, after noticing six were missing (LC05 + BP03) I probably got overzealous. Blueapple128 (talk • ) 05:46, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Watermarked images Whenever you upload watermarked images, like you did for "Evilswarm Heliotrope", please put the watermark template in their pages as well, , so we'll know to eventually replace them. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 05:34, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :Got it. Done. Blueapple128 (talk • ) 05:40, November 23, 2014 (UTC) "Laplace the Fiend Mathematician When "Laplace the Fiend Mathematician" is banished a second time in episode 96, it inflicts 1200 damage to Jaden Yuki. In the anime, it shows which cards are on the field when "Laplace" was banished: "Relativity Field", Jaden's set "The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh", "Schrödinger's Cat", and "Draw Paradox". I find this a bit unusual because all three of the cards required to activate "Battle Constant" would already be removed from the field and "Brain Dragon" would take their place. In my opinion, it should be "Relativity Field", Jaden's set card, "Brain Dragon" and "Battle Constant" as the cards on the field when the effect of "Laplace" activates and after that "Battle Constant" resolves and goes to the Graveyard. Is this how the order would be or do you have another idea on how this should gone down in the episode.Cardsknower (talk • ) 19:17, November 30, 2014 (UTC) :Not sure, I haven't seen the episode. Where did this message come from? Blueapple128 (talk • ) 03:56, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Uploads Hey Blueapple. If you have an interest in finding Korean images for the wiki, you can find un-watermarked ones here. I notice you keep using the .jpg format, though. If you could re-save any .jpg files as .pngs, it would be preferred and appreciated. Thanks! --Golden Key (talk • ) 19:00, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Zexal Weapons I am of the same opinion as you on this matter, as well with other pages such as this. When I spoke to the other admins about it though, I met with disagreement. I suggest you make a topic on the forum so we can discuss. --Golden Key (talk • ) 16:25, April 20, 2015 (UTC) :I had actually meant make it its on topic, but I guess it doesn't matter much. --Golden Key (talk • ) 00:06, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: The Seal of Orichalcos image reversion? That now banned user's image looks of higher quality because he used digital editing software to manipulate it. We don't want that. Most of his images ended up looking like proxies. --Golden Key (talk • ) 00:06, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Pendulum Scale What was your source for this edit? Specifically the part that says, "The official rulebook states that a Pendulum Monster placed in the left Pendulum Zone uses its left Pendulum Scale value and vice versa for the right side"? --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 00:09, September 15, 2015 (UTC) :Needless to say, very disappointed in you. At least it got Terrorking banned there, although he may migrate to another relevant place. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 20:42, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Orichalcos Kyutora Could you give a shot at transcribing the Enochian text of "Orichalcos Kyutora", like you did for the Seal? --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 01:17, August 18, 2016 (UTC) :I'd be glad to, but not sure if the current image has high enough resolution to do it accurately (and several Enochian characters are very similar and critically different (such as vowels)). Deuteros was difficult enough to make out; do any higher resolution images of Kyutora exist or is what we have the maximum possible resolution of the episode? Blueapple128 (talk • ) 23:04, August 20, 2016 (UTC)